1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, a computer readable medium and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In offices and the like in general, a system for sharing or selectively using image forming apparatuses is constructed. In this system, terminal apparatuses such as personal computers and image forming apparatuses such as printers are connected to one another under a network environment. In such a system, signals are frequently transmitted to an image forming apparatus via a network from an unspecified terminal apparatus and the like. For this reason, the CPU in the image forming apparatus is started up every time receiving a signal, even when the received signal is unnecessary to be processed in the image forming apparatus. As a result, wasteful electric power consumption occurs. In this regard, there is a demand for reducing, in an image forming apparatus, electric power consumption due to unspecified signals from the network.